The Lovely Ending
by Byukio
Summary: Dio/Tohma Crackfic shipping. Tohma is left to rot by Misao but what happens when a certain blonde comes to his aid? Rated T for now, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Tohma was left all alone, in the gaping darkness after Misao and Aki had left him there, completely forgetting about him. Tohma, never wanted any of this to happen he was just being himself a flirting charmer was what he was known for at his small school hitting on various girls without a care, till he met Misao he never wanted to hurt her but ended up doing so in so many ways. He guessed, he deserved this an eternity of rotting in a dark empty place all alone, as empty as Misao's broken heart. "I'm sorry.. I know you're not here anymore.. Misao.. but I'm sorry.. if you hear this can you please let me go? I'm sorry Misao! " there was no awnser, his cry rung soundless he received no help. "I deserve this I guess.. what I did too Saotome, was unforgivable.. I ran like a coward.. " footsteps quickly began to approach him, in the dark dimness.

Tohma wasn't exactly alone anymore he whimpered as the foot steps grew closer "No Misao! I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me here! " the footsteps grew more rapidly quick "No Misao no! " he screamed as he began to run, but there was really nowhere he could go in the endless darkness. Tohma closed his eyes as he felt the footsteps stop in front of him "No! Misao! Please! " A yellow-haired boy, approached Tohma a bandage wrapped around his eye he offered his hand to the frightened Tohma sprawled out on the floor. "Are.. you alright? " the boy asked, concerned about the now screeching Tohma. "Aah! Why, is your eye socket bleeding! " he accidentally knocked off the loose bandaging around the yellow-haired boys eye. "Y-your eye! You have no eye! M-monster! " he tried running and realized he was stuck standing in place. The eyeless boy shook his hands in front of his face "W-wait! Stop, I'm not going to hurt you. " he picked up the fallen bandage piece and wrapped it the best around his bleeding eye socket as he could. "I apologize, let me introduce myself. I am Dio. I'm sorry, that my appearance frightened you. I mean, you no harm. I'm sure the ideal you went through must've scared you. "

Tohma shook and dusted himself off feeling less frightened, by Dio now. "Y-yeah.. I was taken here by Misao and just never got back.. even Aki left. " Dio offered him his hand again "Did, a man named Ogre appear at your school..? " Tohma shrugged "I'm.. not sure.. I just know these weird events started happening after Misao died.. and now all my friends are dead, aside from Aki who escaped with Misao's spirit. " Dio tilted his head "I see.. I've investigated, these events ever since the incident with Ogre at miss Monika's mansion.. seems Ogre is getting to others.. as well.. " Tohma stared whide eyed "O-others..? What do you mean..? And, do you know how to get out of here? " Dio nodded and extended his hand to Tohma "Ogre, has been rather troublesome with his granting of people's desires. " Tohma accepted, Dio's hand "I-.. still don't get what you mean.. but, if you say these weird events happened because of him.. I.. believe you. "

Dio lead Tohma through the darkness of the trapped isolation. "A..am I dead..? " Tohma asked taking note of his tomb stone. Dio shrugged "You, got taken to the underworld with Misao.. one would assume so you were there for so long. " Tohma choked for a second as he read the words uppon the tomb stone "I.. was in that place for 2 years!? " Dio nodded "Afraid so.. I'm sorry I had arrived too late. " Tohma sighed "What, am I suppose to do now? Do, I become reincarnated like the rest of my friends? " Dio shook his head "I'm unaware of how to do, that. If, I knew I wouldn't have this busted eye. " Tohma placed his hand on Dio's wrapped bandages "I'm uh.. sorry about your eye.. if it helps, I nearly choked on a key. " Dio laughed slightly "That, Aki giving you juice with a key.. she's as silly as Aya. " Tohma nudged him "Hm? That your girlfriend? " Dio shook his head quickly "N-no! Shes just someone, her mother entrusted me to look after.. I kinda failed on that.. I lost sight of her.. and her where abouts.. so now I've investigated killings to see if any of the leads lead me to her, it's her mothers last wish, for me to save Aya from becoming her father. "

Tohma simply nodded "Ah, I see.. " Tohma hooked his arm around Dio's "Well, lead the way Pal! " he followed Dio out of the tomb stone area and into the yard of the school. "So, where are we going? " Tohma asked staring curiously at Dio as he examined him more. "We..? I'm not sure, I'm going to head on in my investigation." Tohma pleaded "Dio, please take me with you! " Dio stuttered "W-what? Listen, I just saved you.. I don't see why you've taken such a liking to me. You should just stay here in your own world.. " Tohma shook his head "Everyones dead! What possibly is left for me here? " Dio shrugged "Ahem, what about Miss Library? " Tohma tilted his head "I'm not sure what that has to do with anything- wait.. were you watching the events unfold? " Dio nodded "I shouldn't interfer with other worlds destiny.. it's not my duty. " Tohma eyed Dio "Why were you watching me exactly? How much did you see? " Dio, turned away "Not much, I wasn't very interested in watching you. " Tohma curled his lips "Then, why bring it up? " Dio dragged Tohma along "Enough, it's not important. " Tohma grinned "Did, you begin to develop a crush on me? I've never had a man have a crush on me. Though, I must admit you're quiet handsome. " Dio shook his head "E-enough! I must get on my way, your beginning to get on my nerves. " Tohma smirked and leaned in close to Dio "Are you sure, you won't re-consider? " Dio shook his head "S-stop.. this was a foolish mistake in saving you. I shouldn't have interfered. "

Tohma held his hands behind his head "Then, why did you exactly hm? " he said with a smile as he wrapped his hand around Dio's shoulder. Dio shook him of his grip "I wish.. I didn't! It was foolish, I shouldn't let small emotions get in my way. " Tohma blinked "Eh? You.. like me? " Dio rolled his eyes "Despite, your flirting with all those girls despite being in a relationship. I must, say I grew fond of you as I watched you as my investigation progressed. " Tohma smirked "Awh.. Dio.. " Dio, sighed "Saving, you was something I shouldn't have done. But, I don't regret it. " Tohma pressed his lips against the now shocked Dio's. Dio, pulled away a few seconds after "Tohma.. " he muttered Tohma rubbed the back of his head "A-ah! Sorry, Dio I didn't mean to shock you or anything. Do you hate me now? " Dio shook his head "No.. I don't, it's not possible for me to hate anyone even the person who killed me. " Tohma smiled "You're so caring, Dio. You are exactly, what I've been waiting for. " Dio felt the embrace of Tohma, as they hugged outside in the school yard as Dio's eyes still seemed shocked he stated "You shall, company me from now on. I can't just as well leave you here, I did save you after all.. you are my responsibility. " Tohma smirked "Does, that mean we're lovers now? " Dio facepalmed "Just come along, Tohma. " they entered the gaping vortex, as Dio continued his investigations with his new life long companion.

* * *

**AN: Leave, reviews. I'm not sure if I should make this a one-shot or a multi-chapter or just a little on going. It's just something, a friend and I ship. Also, wasn't sure if there was a Misao catagory. Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I decided to make this a multi chapter by my friend encouraging me to continue. She'll be reminding me to update and be giving me ideas! You can, even give me some of your ideas as well. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The vortex, that Dio and Tohma had taken took  
them back to Dio's own world. They arrived in a farmland area, not far off from  
the town where Dio had heard suspicious news that a 'Doctor' had been running a  
free clinic out in the woods but miraculously vanished when a few people went  
to investigate, almost like it had never been there.

"Eh? Where, are we Dio? " Dio stated "My, world. This is where, I last tracked Aya to though I never really confronted her.. I just asked around the town for  
questions and answers. " Tohma smirked "A town huh? Sweet, maybe I'll meet some nice sweet hearts here. " Dio twitched his eye in annoyance  
"There is no time for silly flirting, or messing around Tohma. "Tohma sighed "Awe, but that is so my style Dio! " he nudged Dio jokingly though Dio didn't seem to amused.

Tohma frowned "No time for any of that with you either? " he raised an  
eyebrow in amusement, which caused Dio to turn away "Come on lets just go to the town.. " Tohma shrugged "Do we get a comfy set up? " Dio tilted his head "A hotel? I'm not sure, I really don't have any money for that. I don't mind camping honestly. " Tohma reassured Dio "Nah! I'll pay, it'll be nice change from sleeping outside. " Dio was about to reject the idea, when Tohma rushed into the hotel lobby.

"Ahem? Any service here." he tapped the bell repeatedly until a very annoyed woman answered to the ring "May I help you? " the woman said with much a much irritated tone. "Why, yes you can. We'd like to stay the night here. " Tohma said with a smile that made the woman just stare blankly at him for a moment "And, how will you be paying? " Tohma reached into his pocket for his wallet "Cash of course and, how much will it be costing for two nights?" The woman calculated it into the computer "Two days is about 20 dollars. " The woman nodded and smiled and happily accepted the cash Tohma had handed her and placed it into the register, as she caught Dio just glancing at the ground. "Who's your friend? He seems shy. " the woman stated. Dio honestly didn't like looking people in the eyes much, he was afraid they'd take off his bandages or question him about his blood around it, or even to why he it was there to begin with. "Oh him? I'm not sure, I met him a few days ago. " Dio heard himself be mentioned and gave a wave though, he refused to look up not wanting the woman to see the bandages around his eye.

Tohma shrugged "Well, uh nice talking to you woman! " he nudged Dio and they began to walk away. "What's with you? " Dio sighed, "I'm just worried about my appearance. " Tohma tilted his head and frowned "Dio you have nothing wrong with your appearance. " Dio blinked "Really? You went a little over the edge when you first saw me, called me a monster. " Tohma rubbed the back of his head "Oh, that I was just startled I didn't mean it. " Dio didn't say anything and started walking up the stairs to their hotel room. "This is the room, 202. " Tohma said as he slid the card key and unlocked the door.  
"Eh, looks pretty nice what do you think Dio? " he eyed Dio as he looked up from the ground "The room is rather nice, Tohma.. thank you." Tohma laughed and put his arms behind his head "Nah, it's no trouble compaired to what you did. " Dio walked inside their hotel room and observed as Tohma jumped on to one of the beds with a plop. Dio stared curiously, then Tohma spoke up "What? What're you looking at? " Dio shrugged and didn't say anything then Tohma approached him and stood in Dio's blind sight where Aya's father had removed his eye "Can you see me? Hm? Can you?" Dio nearly had to stop him self from smacking himself in the forehead in annoyance.

Tohma laughed,"Haha, I'm just kidding with you. What has you so down? " Dio blinked and protested, "I'm not upset. Just surprised. " Tohma gave a smug  
smile "Surprised with me hmm? " Dio didn't answer as Tohma continued "Well, what is it out with it bandage boy. " he said in a joking manner. Dio gave a simple glance "I figured, you'd be headed off to flirt with some of the girls in town. Isn't that what you wanted to do since the moment we got here? Find yourself.. what was it.. 'Sweet hearts'?" Tohma rubbed the back of his head feeling half guilty "Did it upset you that much Dio? "Dio huffed "It did, and I'm not sure why. " Tohma blinked "So you do like me hm? " he said with his smug smile, Dio frowned somewhat "You are the one who kissed me, I have nothing to say about this. "Tohma grinned, "You liked it though didn't you? " Dio just stared at the ground not saying anything, Tohma leaned his shoulder on Dio's "Well, even if you don't know. I like you, and I enjoy teasing you and being your friend. " Dio's cheeks became slightly warm and he clenched his hand "I'm just going to bed, thank you for paying now goodnight..! " he said facing the opposite direction so he no longer had to talk to Tohma.

Tohma sighed and muttered to himself "Fine.. night to you to Dio." he shut his eyes and leaned against the headboard staring at Dio before closing his own eyes and thinking to himself 'He sure, is a quiet person, shy too. I'm going to like this guy.'

* * *

_**AN: Btw, sorry if I potray Dio differently then one would see him. It's simply how I potray him. I see Dio being shy and quiet and kind and with a side of Tohma thrown in I just see them being adorable together. Anyway, Read and Review! PS. Might, not update to often, maybe when I have time or have some ideas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_**Oh, gosh sorry it took so long. I was putting this off for awhile, thinking of idea. I was writing it though! So sorry, for the delay and all. I have ideas already for the other chapters as well. It's just I tend to put things off. I'll keep updating though, so no worries! It might just take awhile. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Read and Review!**_

* * *

The light was shinning, through the curtains of Dio and Tohma's hotel room. Dio tossed in his bed uncomfortably, as he murmured a few words "N-no, stay away! Put the scalpel down..! " he said as he tossed in his sleep. "The pain, it hurts..! No! No, don't remove my eye. " Tohma, heard someone mumbling in the room he assumed Dio was awake. "Well good morning to yo-" he said as he saw Dio mumbling something about immense pain. "Dio? Dio! Wake up! " he said as he shook the younger blonde's shoulder. "Hey, hey! Wake up! " he said as he continued trying to wake him of his nightmare. Dio opened his eyes and sat up and gave Tohma a startled look. Tohma tilted his head "Hey, hey it was just a nightmare. " Dio shook his head "N-not.. just that. Put that away..! " he said gesturing towards the ice cream scoop in Tohma's hand. Tohma shrugged "What this? I was, just going to get something cold to eat. " Dio gave an unhappy gaze "At, 7AM? And, put that away! I don't want it anywhere near me. " Tohma blinked "Oh, The Ice cream scoop? But, why-" Dio cut him off half way "..My left eye got removed with one of those, they're not exactly the nicest thing to wakeup to from a nightmare. " Tohma set the ice cream scoop down on the desk.

"I'm so sorry, Dio I didn't know. Was that your nightmare..? " Tohma honestly never knew how, Dio had lost his left eye. Though, it was only natural that the younger boy still had trauma of the event. Dio didn't awnser as he just fixated himself on the sheets of the bed. Tohma broke the silence "How.. did you even lose your eye anyway..? " Dio lifted his head and turned his gaze to Tohma and spoke "Well, it's a touchy subject.. but I suppose you need to know. " Dio sighed "Well, I used to live on the streets after the age of eleven. " Tohma blinked "What about your parents..? " Dio shrugged and sighed, "I never really knew them. This man took me in he called himself Alfred Drevis. Aya's father but he was sick scientist. " Tohma gave Dio a concerned look. "Did he.. take your eye? " Dio nodded "He, did. The worst of it all, I was given no painkillers. After he took the body part for whatever sick needs he had in mind. He, had his assistant Maria do away with me. " Tohma gulped "You mean they.. killed you? " Dio nodded "Yes, and when a curse was sent upon Mrs. Monika's mansion.. all the people he killed roamed the house. Mrs. Monika told me to protect her daughter from him. Get her out of the place. As, the place was doomed from the curse. "

Dio sighed "I suspect, that Ogre had something to do with the curse.. " Tohma tilted his head and patted Dio on the shoulder "Hey, it's alright. Though, Dio if you died how are you- " Dio interrupted him "Alive? Mrs. Monika, she said something about terrible events that I presume are Ogre's doing. Also, that I should find out if Aya was behind any of it as well. " Tohma sighed and pulled Dio into a hug "That is a lot, for you to take on. That Aya, what does she have to do with this? " Dio sighed "Mrs. Monika informed me that, Ogre would try to get to her eventually. Pretty much bring her and her father together again. I suspect that, she's becoming like her father and I should prevent it as Mrs. Monika's last wish. " Tohma shrugged "Are you setting out to investigate today? " Dio nodded "Yes, and I assume you're coming with me? " Tohma smirked "Of course, I'm not leaving you no matter what. " Dio sighed "Tohma.. " Tohma smiled and kissed Dio on the cheek.

The two, then exited their hotel room and headed to the hotel lobby as Tohma waved to the clerk that had checked them into the hotel. The Clerk took notice of the two men holding hands and popped a question "I assume your two's stay was enjoyable? " she said with a wink. Dio blinked "What? What does she mean? " Tohma put his hand behind his back and shrugged "I'm not exactly sure.. " he said faking the thought of what he knew the girl had thought of the two doing. "J-just c'mon, we should be looking for that Aya girl and investigating the disappearances of several people. " Dio shrugged still half confused at what was going on "Yes of course, that is our main priority. " Tohma nodded "Where should we start, looking Dio? " Dio happened his gaze upon the police station in the area, "There, we can ask the sheriff if he knows about any of this. " Tohma gave Dio the most serious look "Do you really, think if the sheriff knew anything that this would've been taken care of? " Dio sighed, "I suppose, you're right. There is no harm in asking his leads may take us to Aya. " Tohma tilted his head "Hasn't this girl seen you before? Shouldn't we change your looks; I mean what if she's dangerous? " Dio pondered for a moment "Maria.. she has seen me before. Yes, I suppose I should change my looks. What to do about my bandages Tohma? " Tohma thought for a moment then gave a smirk "A glass eye! Those would definitely help. We can clean up your wound as well. If you're squeamish I can help, with the blood and bandaging if you'll let me. " Tohma said as he ran his hand over the bandage around Dio's eye.

Dio sighed "Yeah, fine.. I don't want Maria noticing or Aya for that matter. " Tohma smiled "Wonderful! C'mon Dio let's get you a replacement eye. " Dio tilted his head "And, just how would I be able to see out of it? " Tohma thought for a moment "Well, what about that Mrs. Monika? " Dio shrugged "Mrs. Monika? Oh, yes I'm sure she could fix my eye. It'd help with the investigation after all. " Tohma tapped Dio's shoulder "Yeah, but where would she be? Isn't she.. you know dead?" Dio shook his head slightly "Not quiet, her spirit is still around. She has small amounts of magic left still. Which should be enough to heal my eye. " Tohma tilted his head "Well, if you say so Dio. Where should we meet this Mrs. Monika? "

Dio pondered for a moment then spoke "Oh, by the autumn leaf tree on the outskirts of town is where she last was. So, I assume she'd still be there. " Tohma nodded "Then, let's get going. " he said with a smile upon his face as he followed closely behind Dio to their destination. "Mrs. Monika? Are you still around? " Dio called out, to the autumn colored tree. Tohma tilted his head still confused in Dio's ways but called out as well "Yeah, Mrs. Monika are you here? " A ghost of a woman arose from the depths of the ground of the autumn colored tree. "Oh, you again Dio. What is it you need? Reporting something in? " Dio shook his head "No, we we're heading off to investigate. Until Tohma, suggested I do something about the bandages and my eye as Maria or Aya could recognize me. So, we thought you could maybe do something? " Mrs. Monika observed Dio and nodded "Alright, if it'll help in the investigation. Though who is this 'we'? You have someone else helping you? "

Dio nodded "Yes, this is Tohma my.. new companion I suppose is what we are. " Tohma just gave a smile and waved to Mrs. Monika. Mrs. Monika nodded her head "Well, that's great that you have someone. " Dio tilted his head not completely understanding Mrs. Monika. Mrs. Monika then used some of her magic to heal Dio's open wound around his eye and replaced the gaping hole with a new eye. Just, as shine filled as it was before. Dio then thanked Mrs. Monika, and headed on their way to continue their investigation.

Tohma tapped Dio's shoulder as he walked behind him, which caused Dio to turn around. "What is it Tohma? " Tohma just couldn't pass up the opportunity to say it "Can you see me now? " Dio sighed and kissed Tohma on the cheek "Yes, I can see you. Thank you, for your idea by the way. Without it I'm sure Maria would've noticed. " Tohma smiled "It's no trouble at all. Though, I wish would've let me tend to your wound myself. " Dio sighed and nudged Tohma's side slightly "Let's just head back to the hotel and look tomorrow. It seems the mayor's office is closed now anyway. We can ask about this mysterious clinic tomorrow. "

Tohma nodded though he wasn't completely listening and blurted out "Hey, hey Dio! Look a shooting star. Make a wish. " Dio laughed slightly and quietly made his wish. "Hey, what'd you wish for? " Tohma asked not moments after. Dio shrugged "If, I tell you it won't come true. " Tohma leaned his head against Dio's shoulder "Well, whatever it is I hope it comes true. " Dio thought to himself 'It's already come true.' The two sat gazing at the stars, for a few more minutes before heading back to the hotel. They'd investigate the mayor's office tomorrow.


End file.
